ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Skill Up Guide by Crimsontonic
This does not include Aht Urhgan expansion yet. Here are some places that you can skill up at; At the link below you will be able to find your weapons lvl of skill and where it should be based upon a player lvl.EX. Staff skill is currently at 152 and your job is 70 if you look in section 4 you’d see that you have the skill of a lvl 50 player; Use that lvl to find mobs in the areas listed below to skill up rember mobs must con low eva atleast in order to gain skill. Places listed below are for skill 100+ primarly since you can skill up to 100 near Jeuno. Skill Level Reference *PL will refer to Player lvl based upon skill and give an Even Match fight in most areas. ---- Maze of Shakhrami PL 31-36 : Labyrinth Scorpion 30-33,Goblin Shaman 30-34, Goblin Furrier, Pathfinder, Smithy 31-34, Wight 32-35, Elementals 33-36 Ordelle’s Caves PL 32-36 : Napalm 31-33, Goblin Furrier, Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy, Stroper 31-34, Stroper Chyme 33-35, Elemntals 33-36 Korroloka Tunnel PL 32-37: Bogy, Greater Pugil 30-33, Elementals 32-34, Sea Monk 32-35, Scimitar Scoripion 34-37, Gigas Foreman, Stonecarrier, Stonegrinder, Stonemason 35-37 Carpenter’s Landing PL 32-38 : Wendigo/Wright 28-33, Sabertooth Tiger 29-32, Spunkie 32-33, Elementals 36-38 Rolanberry Fields PL 32-40 : Bronze,Garnet,Silver and Zircon Quadav/Goblin Furrier, Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy 30-36, Ignus Fatus 34-36, Ochu 34-37, Evil Spirit 35-38, Evil Weapon 36-38, Elementals 38-40 Sauromuge Champaign PL 32-40 : Champaign Coeurl 30-34, Goblin Furrier, Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy/Yagudo Drummer, Herald, Interrogator, Oracle 30-36, Ignis Fatuus 34-36, Tabar Beak 34-37, Evil Spirit 35-38, Evil Weapon 36-38,Elementals 38-40 Ranguemont Pass PL 32-40 : Cave Scoripion, Stirige 30-33, Hecteyes 31-34, Goblin Furrier, Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy 32-34, Floating Eye 34-36, Evil Weapon 35-37, Taisai 35-38, Gaint Scorpion 38-40 Purgonorgo Isle PL 32-40 : Coralline Uragnite 32-35, Big Jaw 36-38, Coastal Opa-opo 36-39, Alraune, Kraken 37-40, Toucan, Viscous Clot 38-40 Outer Horutoto Ruins PL 32-44 : Eight of Batons, Cups, Swords, Coins 30-34, Nine of Batons, Cups, Coins, Swords 35-39, Ten of Batons, Cups, Coins, Swords 40-44 Batallia Downs PL 32-45 : Goblin Furrier, Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy 28-36, Orcish Beastrider, Brawler, Impaler, Nightrider 30-36, Ignus Fatuus 34-36, Treant 35-37, Evil Spirit 35-38, Evil Weapon, Sobbing Sapling 36-38, Elementals 38-40 Gugsen Mines PL 32-45 : Wight 29-34, Banshee 31-34, Rancid Ooze 31-34, Gallinipper 32-35, Ghast and Elementals 33-36, Feu Follet 35-38, Foul Meat 43-45 Yuhtunga Jungle '' '''PL 32-50' : Yuhtunga Mandragora 30-33, Ivory Lizard 32-35, Goblin Furrier, Smithy 32-37, Death Jacket 33-37, Young Opo-opo 34-36, Creek, River, and Stream Sahagin 34-38, Goblin Digger, Jungle Coeurl, Makara 35-38, Soldier Crawler 37-41, Goblin Poacher, Reaper, Robber 42-47, Overgrown Rose 45-48, Lava Bomb 47-49, Elementals 48-50 E.Altepa Desert PL 32-52 :Gaint Spider 30-34, Antican Auxiliarius, Faber, Funditor 35-39, Sand Beetle 36-40 Flesh Eater 37-42, Goblin’s Spider 38-40, Desert Dhalmel 39-44, Sabotender 42-46, Doom Scorpion 44-47, Antican Decurio, Sagittarius, Speculator 44-49, Lost Soul 45-47, Goblin Digger, Poacher, Reaper, Robber, Trader 45-49, Elementals, Lesser Manticore 47-49, Diatryma 47-50, Antican Centurio, Veles 50-52 Bibki Bay PL 33-75+ : Goblin Furrier 33-35, Eft 33-36, Goblin Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy 34-36, Marine Dhalmel 34-37, Island Rarab 34-38, Ignis Fatuus 35-37, Raven 36-38, Goblin’s Rarab 68-70, Hobgoblin Martialist 72-75, Hobgoblin Animalier, Fascinator 73-75, Hobgoblin Venerer, Tropical Rarab 73-76, Teine Sith 75-77, Hobgoblin Physiscian 76-78, Hobgoblin Alastor, Toreador 76-79, Tartarus Eft 76-78, Hobgoblin Blagger 77-79, Catoblepas 78-79, Hobgoblin Angler 80 Davoi PL 32-69 ' : Orcish Impaler 32-36, Davoi Mush 33-36, Orcish Beastrider 33-37, Geezard 34-37, Orcish Nightrider 34-38, Orcish Brawler 35-39, Morbol 37-39, Orcish Firebelcher 42-46, Orcish Galiator 44-48, Orcish Trooper 45-49, Elementals 47-49, Orcish Vetern 52-56, Orcish Predator 53-57, Orcish Warchief 55-59, Orcish Farkiller 62-66, Orcish Dreadnought 63-67, Orcish Champion 64-68, Orcish Dragoon 65-69 ''Beadeaux '''PL 32-69 : Bronze Quadav 32-36, Silver Quadav 33-37, Zircon Quadav 34-38, Larva 35-38, Garnet Quadav 35-39, Big Jaw 37-39, Gloop 38-40, Broo 39-41, Elder Quadav 42-46, Iron Quadav 43-47, Spinel Quadav 44-48, Elementals 47-49, Steel Quadav 52-56, Mythril Quadav 53-57, Gold Quadav 54-58, Topaz Quadav 55-59, Ancient Quadav 62-66, Darksteel Quadav 63-67, Platinum Quadav 64-68, Sapphire Quadav 65-69 Castle Oztroja PL 32-74 : Yagudo Herald 32-36, Yagudo Drummer 33-37, Yagudo Oracle 34-38, Yagudo Interrogator 35-39, Ooze 38-40, Yagudo Zealot 42-46, Yagudo Conquistador 43-47, Yagudo Lutenist 42-48, Yagudo Parasite 45-48, Yagudo Prior 45-49, Elementals 47-49, Tebhi 50, Yagudo Sentinel 52-56, Yagudo Chanter 53-57, Yagudo Inquisitor 54-58, Yagudo Abbot 55-59, Yagudo Flagellant 62-72, YagudoConductor 63-72, Yagudo Assassin 64-72, Yagudo Prelate 65-72, Yagudo’s Elemental 70, Yagudo Templar 72-74 Attohwa Chasam PL 32-75+ : Flesh Eater 34-37, Goblin Furrier 35-37, Goblin Shaman/Hecteyes 35-39, Gallinippper,Goblin Pathfinder, Smithy 36-39, Attohwa Coerurl 37-39, Goblin’s Orgefly 38-39, Tracer Antlion 38-40, Chasm Lizard, Earth Elemental 40-42, Will-o’-the-Wykes 40-43, Air Elemental 41-43, Burrow Antlion, Doom Scorpion 41-44, Goblin Poacher 42-44, Goblin Reaper, Trader 43-44, Orgefly 44-47, Hunter Antlion 45-46, Master Coeurl 46-48, Bane Lizard 47-49, Pit Antlion 49-51, Tulwar Scorpion 58-59, Lich, Mummy 62-64, Monarch Orgefly, Sand Lizzard 65-67, Corse 66-67, Cutlass Scorpion 66-69, Trench Antlion 68-70, Traker Antlion, Tomb Mage, Tomb Warrior 70-73, Bifrons 74-76, Air Elemental, Earth Elemental 75 Lufaise Meadows PL 32-75+ : Crimson Knight Crab, Acrophies 33-36, Tavnazian Sheep 33-37, Gigas’ Sheep 34-36, Bugard 34-37, Fomor’s Bat, Fomor’s Wyvern 34-74, Gigas Fighter, Wrestler, Slinger/Orchish Brawler, Beastrider, Nightraider, Impaler 35-38, Death Jacket, Orcish Stonelauncher 37-40, Cluster, 38-40, Gigantobugard 40-43, Wingrats 41, Fomor Ranger, Beastmaster, Summoner 41-43, Gigas Martialist, Warwolf, Catapulter/Orcish Footsoldier, Gladiator, Trooper, Bowshooter 41-44, Vampire Bat, Fomor Warrior, Thief 42-44, Air Elemental 43-51, Thunder Eemental 43-63, Atomic Cluster 44-46, Leshachikha 49-53, Leshy, Fomor Thief, Ninja, Monk 52-54, Fomor Samurai 53-55, Fomor’s Wyvern 72-74, Abraxas 76-81, Fomor Blackmage, Darkknight, Dragoon, Monk, Ranger, Redmage, Samurai, Summoner 79-81, Fomor Bard, Beastmaster, Ninja, Paladin, Samurai, Warrior 80-82, Tavnazian Ram 81-83, Air, Dark Elemental 84-86 Beaucedine Glacier PL 33-46 : Giga’s Tiger 33-35, Tundra Tiger 34-37, Goblin Furrier, Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy 35-38, Living Statue 37-39, Ghast 37-40, Lugat 39-42, Bat Eye, Stone Golem 40-42, Cold Gigas, Sleet Gigas, Rime Gigas, Snow Gigas/Goblin Poacher, Reaper, Robber, Trader 40-43, Elementals 44-46 Oldton Movalpolos PL 33-50 : Stirge, Goblin Craftsman, Gutterman, Leadman/Moblin Chapman, Pickman, Ragman, Witchman 33-36, Goblin’s Bat 36-37, Ancient Bomb 40-45, Goblin Oilman, Shovelman, Tollman/Moblin Coalman, Gasman, Pikeman, Repairman 41-42, Moblin Rodman 41-43, Bugbear Bondman 42-45, Moblin Ashman 45, Elementals 45-50, Goblin Freelance 46, Moblin Gurneyman 46-47 Bibki Bay PL 33-75+ : Goblin Furrier 33-35, Eft 33-36, Goblin Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy 34-36, Marine Dhalmel 34-37, Island Rarab 34-38, Ignis Fatuus 35-37, Raven 36-38, Goblin’s Rarab 68-70, Hobgoblin Martialist 72-75, Hobgoblin Animalier, Fascinator 73-75, Hobgoblin Venerer, Tropical Rarab 73-76, Teine Sith 75-77, Hobgoblin Physician, Tartarus Eft 76-78, Hobgoblin Alastor, Toreador, Blagger 76-79, Catoblepas 78-80, Hobgoblin Angler 80 The Sanctuary of Zi’Tah “use outpost in a pt”PL 35-55 : Goblin Furrier, Smithy 31-34, Goblin’s Leech 35-40, Lesser Gaylas 39-42, Goobbue Gardener 40-43, Orgefly 41-44, Goobbue Parasite 42-45, Goblin Robber, Reaper, Trader 42-46, Master Coeurl 44-47, Revenant 45-47, Hell Hound 46-50, Puroboros 47-49, Elementals 48-49, Rock Golem 49-53, Rot Prowler 49-53, Lost Soul 51-55 Yhoator Jungle PL 35-63 : Yhoator Mandragora 35-37, Goblin Pathfinder, Smithy, Shaman 35-39, White Lizard 36-39, Yhoator Wasp 37-40, Tonberry’s Elemental 38-40, Young Opo-opo 40-44, Goblin Digger 41-45, Goblin Reaper 41-45, Worker Crawler 43-46, Big Jaw 43-47, Goblin Poacher, Trader, Robber/Tonberry Creeper, Harasser 45-49, Master Coeurl 47-50, Puroboros, Anemone 51-54, Goblin Bouncer, Hunter 51-55, Elementals 53-55, Tonberry Jinxer, Shadower, Chopper 61-63 Sea Serpent Grotto PL 35-74 : Royal Leech 35-38, Lake, Pond, Spring Sahagin 36-39, Iron Shell 37-40, Ghast 38-41, Ooze 39-42, Brook, Rivulet Sahagin 41-48, Vampire Bat 42-45, Big Claw 43-48, Grotto Pugil 44-47, Riparian Sahagin 44-48, Sea Bonze 47-50, Sahagin Parasite 50-53, Bog, Marsh, Swamp Sahagin, Rock Crab 53-58, Blubber Eyes, Thunder Elemental 55-58, Razorjaw Pugil 57-60, Sahagin’s Wyvern 58-60, Mousse 62-65, Robber Crab 62-67, Coastal, Delta, Lagoon, Shore Sahagin 62-72, Dire Bat 63-66, Devil Manta, Great Claw, Mindgazer, Nightmare Bats 66-69, Abyss, Coral, 72-74 Phomiuna Aqueduects PL 36-50 : Addled Tumer, Vampire Bat 36-38, Gloop 36-40, Fromor’s Bat, Elemental, Wyvern 36-43, Taurus 37-38, Big Jaw 37-39, Bavarois 39-41, Canal Bats 41-46, Fromor Bard, Beastmaster, Blackmage, Darkknight, Dragoon, Monk, Ninja, Paladin, Ranger, Redmage, Samurai, Summonor, Thief, Warrior 41-48, Diremite 42-48, Hell Bat 44-46, Makara, Oil Spill 44-47, Stegotaur 44-48, Foul Meat 45-47, Duendes’ Amoroso 45, Thunder Elemental 45-50, Air, Dark Elemental 50 Misareaux Coast PL 36-56 : Crimson Knight Crab 33-36, Bugard 34-37, Fomor Bard, Samurai, Thief, Warrior 35-37, Fomor Paladin, Ranger, 36-38, Gigas’s Sheep 36-49, Death Jacket 37-40, Tavnazian Sheep, Fomor Ninja 37-39, Fomor Blackmage, Darkknight, Monk 38-49, Gigantobugard 40-43, Wingrats 41-44, Vampire Bat 42-44, Fomor’s Elemental 43-49, Air,Dark Elemental 43-56, Atomic Cluster 44-46, Gigas Braver, Catapulter, Martialist,Warwolf/Orcish Bowshooter, Footsoldier, Gladiator/Fomor’s Wyvern 44-49, Bigclaw 45-48, Orcish Stonelauncher 46-49, Diatryma 47-51, Fomor Bard, Ranger, Thief 48-50, Makara, Mantrap 49, Overgrown Rose, Fomor Darkknight, Monk, Ninja, Summoner 49-50, Fomor Dragoon, Paladin,Redmage 49-51, Thunder Elemental 49-56 Xarcbard PL 38-53 : Goblin’s Tiger 38-40, Lost Soul 42-45, Cursed Weapon, Demon’s Elemental 43-45, Eteummu 43-46, Evil Eye/Frost, Blizzard, Graupel, Hail Gigas 48-50, Demon Knight, Pawn, Wizard, Warlock 48-52, Shadow Dragon 52-53 Fei’Yin PL 38-63 : Undead Bats 38-40, Revenant, Vampire Bat 40-42, Clockwork Pod, Drone 41-43, Ore Golem 43-45, Shadow 44-46, Underworld Bats 50-52, Camazotz 51-54, Talos 53-55, Droma 54-56, Utukku 55-57, Specter 55-58, Elementals 56-58, Killing Weapon 59-61, Hellish Weapon 61-63 Riverne Site #A01 PL 39-54 : Hawkertrap 39-41, Riverne Vulture 40-43, Hippogryph 41-43, Firedrake 42-45, Hawker 44-48, Cloud Hippogryph 45-47, Atomic Cluster 46-48, Elementals 47-54, Flamedrake 48-50 Behemoth’s Dominion PL 40-50 : Lesser Gaylas 40-42, Greater Gayla 42-44, Demonic Weapon 45-46, Lost Soul 45-47, Master Coeurl 45-50, Bhuta 46-48, Elementals 48-50 Castle Zvahl Keep PL 40-56 : Goblin’s Bat 40-42, Demon’s Elemental 45-47, Evil Eye 46-48, Elder, Emerald, Iron, Spinel Quadav/Goblin Poacher, Reaper, Robber, Trader/Orcish Bowshooter, Footsolider, Gladiator, Trooper/ Yagudo Lutenist, Prior, Zealot 47-49, Goblin Bouncer, Enchanter, Hunter/ Gold, Mythril, Steel, Topaz Quadav/ Orichish Veteran, Warchief, Zerker/ Yagudo Abbot, Chanter, Inquisitor, Sentinel 50-52, Demon’s Elemental 51-53, Demon Knight, Pawn, Warlock, Wizard 52-56, Deadly Iris 55-56 W.Altepa Desert PL 40-60 : Desert Spider 40-44, Antican Essedarius 41-45, Desert Worm 43-47, Desert Dhalmel 44-48, Antican Eques, Retiarius 45-49, Desert Beetle 47-51, Cactuar 48-53, Lich 49-53, Fallen Knight 50-54, Goblin Digger 51-54, Goblin Bouncer, Hunter, Enchanter, Welldigger 51-55, Tulwar Scorpion 53-56, Desert Manticore 53-57, Antican Hoplomachus, Lanista, Secutor 54-58, Elementals 56-58, Phorusrhacos 57-60 Crawler’s Nest PL 40-63 : Death Jacket 40-42, Worker Crawler 40-44, Maze Lizard 41-43, Caveberry 42-44, Puroboros 45, Doom Scorpion, Killer Mushroom, Nest Beetle 45-47, Soldier Crawler 47-49, Soul Stinger 48-50, Labyrinth Lizard 49-51, Witch Hazel 50-52, Horn Fly 50-53, Exoray 51-54, Blazer Beetle 52-54, Elementals 52-54, Mushussu 53-55, Rumble Crawler 53-55, Wespe 55-57, Dragonfly 55-58, Helm Beetle 59-62, Crawler Hunter 60-62, Knight Crawler 60-63 Garlaige Citadel PL 40-65 : Wingrats 40-42, Siege Bat 40-43, Borer Beetle 41-44, Fallen Evacuee 42-43, Puroboros, Oil Spill 43-45, Clockwork Pod 44-45, Revenant 44-46, Citadel Bats 46-48, Demonic Weapon, Bhuta, Fallen Soldier 47-49, Funnel Bats 51-55, Explosure 52-53, Droma, Acid Grease, Elementals 52-54, Fallen Officer 52-55, Fetid Flesh 54-56, Chamber Beetle 56-58, Hellmine/Over, Vault Weapon/ Fallen Major, Mage 59-62, Wraith 60-62, Magic Jug 62-64, Tainted Flesh 63-65 Eldieme Necropolis PL 40-66 : Marchosias 40-43, Gazer 41-43, Puroboros 42-44, Lost Soul 42-46, Revenant 44-47, Anemone 45-46, Shade 46-48, Hell Hound 46-49, Blood Soul, Mummy 50-52, Azer 51-53, Lich 51-55, Ka 52-54, Elementals 52-55, Tomb Wolf 53-55, Fallen Knight 54-56, Utukku 55-57, Dark Stalker 57-59, Tomb Warrior 60-62, Tomb Mage 60-63, Haunt 63-65, Spriggan 64-66 Castle Zvahl Baileys PL 40-73 : Goblin’s Bats 40-42, Demon’s Elemental 43-45, Evil Eye 46-48, Elder, Iron, Spinel, Emerald Quadav/Goblin Poacher, Reaper, Robber, Trader/Orcish Bowshooter, Gladiator, Troper/Yagudo Conquistador, Lutenist, Prior, Zealot 47-49, Elelmentals 48-49, Demon Pawn 48-52, Demon Knight, Warlock, Wizard 50-52, Morbid Eye 52-55, Demon Chancellor, Commander, General, Magistrate 57-59, Ahriman 63-65, Abyssal, Blood, Doom, Arch Demon/Demon’s Elemental 64-66, Dread, Gore, Judicator, Stygian Demon 71-73 Monastic Cavern PL 42-72 : Orcish Bowshooter 42-46, Orcish Footsoldier 43-49, Orcish Gladator 44-49, Orcish Trooper 45-49, Orcish Veteran 52-56, Orcish Predator 53-57, Orcish Zerker 54-58, Orcish Warchief 55-59, Orcish Farkiller 69-71, Orcish Champion, Dragoon, Dreadnpught 69-72, Orcish Protector 70-72 Pso’Xja PL 42-75+ :Gazer,Dirermite 42-48, Maze Lizzard 43-47, Snowball 43-50, Vampire Bat 46-50, Tonberry’s Element 48-55, Dark Elemental 50-80, Camazotoz 52-57, Bluebeer Eyes 53-58, Cryptonberry Cutter, Plaguer 53-59, Cryptonberry Harrier,Stalker 53-60,Treasure Chest 55-60, Diremite Stalker 56-59, Snow Lizzard 63-68, Hover Tank, Thousand Eyes 64-68, Morozko 65, Aura Pot 72-75, Purgatory Bat 72-76, Frost Lizzard 73-77, Diremite Dominator, Million Eyes 74-77, Avalance 75, Archaic Chest 80, Ice Elemental 80 Temple of Uggalepih PL 43-68 : Tonberry’s Elemental 43-55, Temple Opo-opo 51-54, Tonberry Cutter, Harrier, Stalker 51-59, Wespe 52-55, Rumble Crawler 53-56, Branding Iron, Torama 55-58, Temple Bee 60-63, Water Elemental 61-64, Tonberry Dismayer, Maledictor, Pursuer, Stabber 61-67, Hover Tank 64-67, Iron Maiden 64-68, Fire Elemental 65-68 Gustav Tunnel PL 44-75+ : Hell Bat 44-48, Hawker, Labyrinth Leech 45-48, Greater Gaygals, Laybrinth Lizard, Makara, Goblin Poacher, Reaper, Robber 46-49, Goblin’s Leech 53-55, Doom Mage, Soldier 65-67, Robber Crab, Goblin Alchemist, Sheherd, Mercenary 65-68, Demonic Pugil 73-76, Elementals 75-77, Doom Guard 75-77, Erlik 75-78, Doom Warlock 76-78, Antares 77-79, Typhn Wyvern 78-80 Toraimarai Canal PL 45-67 : Canal Bats 45-47, Hell Bat 47-49, Bigclaw, Makara 49-52, Fallen Knight 52-55, Dark Aspic 53-55, Bloodsucker, Lich 54-57, Canal Pugil 57-59, Girtab, Impish Bats, Rotten Sod 58-60, Fleshcraver, Mindcraver, Scavenger Crab 60-62, Dire Bat 62-64, Mousse, Stygian Pugil 63-65, Cutlass Scorpion 64-66, Bouncing Ball 64-67, Hinge Oil 65, Starmite/Doom Soldier, Mage 65-67 Labyerinth of Onzozo PL 45-75 : Labyrinth Leech 45-48, Goblin Poacher, Reaper, Robber, Trader 46-49, Goblin’s Leech 48-50, Cockatrice 50-53, Mushussu 51-57, Goblin Bouncer, Enchanter, Hunter, Miner 51-58, Flying Manta 55-59, Elementals 60-62, Tainted Flesh 60-63, Goblin Alchemist, Bandit, Mercenary, Shepherd 66-69, Torama 70-73, Labyrinth Manticore 71-74, Wyvern 72-75 Sacrarium PL 46-60 : Greater Gaylas 46-48, Stegotaur 47-49, Gazer 48-50, Fomor’s Bats, Elemental, Wyvern 49-51, Lich, Mummy, 54-56, Fomor Blackmage 54-57, Fomor Bard, Beastmaster, Darkknight, Dragoon, Monk, Ninja, Paladin, Ranger, Samurai, Summoner, Thief 54-58, Utukku 55, Blubber Eyes, Teratotuar 57-59, Elementals 60 Cape Terrigen PL 48-75+ : Goblin’s Rabbit 48-50, Beach Bunny 62-65, Sand Lizard 62-66, Robber Crab 64-68, Goblin Alchemist, Bandit, Mercenary, Shepherd 65-68, Enna-enna 65-69, Velociraptor 66-69, Doom Soldier, Terror Pugil 66-70, Elementals 67-69, Doom Mage 67-71, Sand Cockatrice 71-74, Greater Manticore 76-79 Riverne Site #B01 PL 50-64 : Lesser Roc 50-54, Nimbus Hipogryph 51-53, Pyrodrake, Strato Hipogryph 52-55, Lunantishee 55-58, Nitro Cluster 56-58, Elementals 57-64, Ignidrake 58-60 Quicksand Caves PL 51-74 : Sand Spider 51-55, Helm Beetle 51-58, Sand Eater 51-59, Sabotender Bailaor, Antican Hastaus, Princeps, Signifer 52-59, Sand Lizard 56-59, Sand Digger, Girtab, Antican Aedilis 62-65, Spelunking Sabtender 63-68, Antican Aedilis, Antesignanus, Quaestor, Triarius 62-72, Sand Tarantula 65-68, Antican Legatus, Praetor 72-74 Bostauniex Oubliete PL 52-70 : Dark Aspic 52-54, Funnel Bats 52-55, Werebat 55-59, Hecatomb Hound 56-59, Mousse 58-62, Haunt 60-63, Garm 64-66, Bloodsucker 65-68, Gesenst 68-70 Den of Rancor PL 53-75+ : Tonberry’s Elemental 53-55, Dire Bat 60-63, Cave Worm 61-64, Tonberry Imprecatr 62-64, Tonberry Trailer 62-65, Demonic Pugil 63-65, Mousse 64-67, Succubus Bats 65-69, Tonberry Beleaguerer 66-69, Tonberry Slasher 67-69, Bifrons, Cutlass Scorpion 68-70, Water Elemental 68-73, Fire Elemental 70-72, Tonberry Decapitator, Tracker 72-74, Million Eyes 73-76, Puck 74-77, Tormentor 75-79, Bullbegger 78-80, Doom Toad, Den Scorpion 79-81, Kuftal Tunnel PL 53-75+ : Goblin’s Spider 53-55, Cave Worm, Robber Crab 60-63, Sand Lizard 61-64, Haunt 63-66, Sabotender Sesiendo 64-67, Deinonychus 65-68, Kuftal Digger, Goblin Alchemist, Bandit, Mercenary, Tamer 66-69, Elementals 68-70, Diplopod 68-71, Ovinnik 77-79, Greater Cockatrice 78-80, Ladon 80-82 Uleguerand Range PL 58-75+ : Varible Hare 58-61, Glacier Eater 58-62, Ulguerand Tiger 59-62, Cwn Annwn 59-64, Snoll 60-63, Buffalo 61-64, Polar Hare, Succubus Bats 65-68, Nival Raptor 66-69, Doom Soldier, Mountain Worm, 66-70, Demon’s Elemental 66-74, Ice Elemental 66-84, Morozko 67-70, Phsama 67-72, Brontotaur, Giant Buffalo 68-71, Mindgazer, Nightmare Bats 69-72, Akselloak 71-74, Srei Ap 71-76, Tryannotaur 72-75, Dread, Gore, Judicator, Stygian Demon 73, Fachan 73-75, Doom Mage 73-76, Agloolik 77-80, Molech 78-81, Smolenkos 79-81, King Buffalo 79-82, Kindred Blackmage, Darkknight, Warrior, Summoner 79-83 King Ranperre’s Tomb (area you click to enter) PL 58-75+ : Tomb Worm 58-60, Thousand Eyes 60-62, Cherr Sapling, DireBat 62-64, Cutlass Scorpion 63-65, Armet Beetle 64-66, Mousse 66-68, Hati 77-79, Spartoi Warrior 78-80, Lemures 80-82, Spartoi Sorcerer 80-82 Ro’Maeve PL 60-75+ : Killing Weapon 60-64, Ominous Weapon 61-65, Magic Flagon 64-69, Cursed Puppet 65-69, Cannonball 66-70, Elementals 67-69, Mythril Golem 68-70, Apocalyptic Weapon 78-80, Infernal Weapon 79-81, Darksteel Golem 80-82 The Boyahda Tree PL 60-75+ : Bark Spider, Death Cap 60-63, Moss Eater, Robber Crab 62-66, Knight Crawler 62-67, Mourioche 62-68, Old Goobbue 65-68, Morbol Menace 67-70, Elementals 69-72, Skimmer 72-74, Korrigan, Processionaire 72-75, Steelshell 73-76, Boyahda Sapling, Elder Goobbue 74-77, Bark Tarantula, Blood Ball, Darter, Demonic Rose 75-78 Newton Movalpolos PL 61-75+ : Goblin’s Bat 61-64, Dire Bat, Succubus Bats 63-65, Bugbear Trashman/Goblin Fireman, Foreman, Lengthman, Packman/Moblin Draftsman, Tankman, Workman, Yardman 66-69, Earth Elemental 70-74, Thunder Elemental 70-80, Bugbear Watchman 71-76, Nightmare Bats, Purgatory Bat 72-74, Bugbear Deathsman 74-75, Goblin Hangman, Headman, Junkman, Marksman/Moblin Aidman, Engineman, Roadman, Topsman 75-79, Moblin Groundsman 77, Goblin Swordsman 78, Moblin Gurneyman 78-80 Valley of Sorrows PL 66-74 : Elementals 66-68, Velociraptor 66-69, Peryton 69-72, Valley Manticore 72-74 Al’Taieu PL 68-75+ : Ul’xzomit 68-71, Ul’hpemde 68-72, Ul’aern 70-73, Om’xzomit 73-76, Om’hpemde 74-76, Ul’phauabo 75-77, Om’aern 75-78, Om’phauabo 79-81 Qulun Dome PL 69-74 : Ancient, Darksteel, Platinum, Sapphire Quadav 69-72, Ruby Quadav 70-72, Adaman Quadav 72-74, Dimond Quadav 75 The Shrine of Ru’Avitau PL 71-75+ : Elementals 71-74, Defender 71-76, Aura Pot 75-80, Aura Gear 76-81, Arua Butler 77-82, Decorative Weapon 79-81, Aura Statue 79-84, Arua Weapon 80-82 Ru’Aun Gardens PL 72-75+ : Flamingo 72-74, Sprinkler 73-76, Groundskeeper 75-78, Elementals 78-79 Ve’Lugannon Palace PL 72-75+ : Detector 72-74, Ornamental Weapon 74-76, Mystic Weapon 74-77, Dustbuster 75-78, Caretaker 76-79, Enkidu 77-80, Elementals 79-80 Grand Palace of Hu’Xzoi PL 74-75+ : Eo’euvhi 74-76, Eo’ghrah 75-77, Eo’zdei 77-78, Eo’aern 79-81 Dragons Aery “Any Mob but the HNM” PL 75+ : Darter 76-79, Demonic Rose 76-79, Bark Tarantula, 77-80 The Garden of Ru’Hmet “PT ONLY” PL 75+ : Aw’euvhi 78-80, Aw’ghrah 79-81, Aw’aern 79-83, Aw’zdei 80-83